gecetynkareucefandomcom-20200213-history
GeCe/Fan Fiction
This page contains links to the Fan Fictions for the pairing of Gunther Hessenheffer and CeCe Jones. A *According to you *Accidental *A Camping Trip *A Christmas Catastrophe *As Dead As It Gets *A Dream In My Nightmare *A Friend *A GeCe OneShot *All Is Fair In Love And War *A Love Like Jackie and Hyde *Always Prepared *A Not So Secret Date *A Really Shaked Marrige! *A Royal Engagement *A Secret Ment To Be Keep *A Shake It Up Cinderella *A Space In The Stars *Avalanche *A Wedding Like No Other *Awkward It Up B *Be All Right *Best Friend's Brother *Blink *Breathe Again *Bring The Fire C *Camp it Up! *Camp Love *Camping Love *Camping Time It Up *Can I Have This Dance? *Can You Hear Me? *Catch Me If I Fall *Cecelia *CeCe Jones' Day Off *CeCe x Gunther Forever *CeCe Liking Gunther? Never! *CeCe's Single No More *Change It Up *Choose One *Complicate It Up! *Complication Of Love *Conflicted *Crazier *Curls D *Dance Battle *Dance Break! *Dance It Up *Dancing Lovers *Date It Up *Date It Up 2 *Dear Diary *Devastate it up *Discovering You're In Love *Double Date It Up *Double Surprise *Drama, Drama, Drama *Dream It Up E *Escaping The Throne *Everything and More *Everytime We Touch F *Fading *Fallacious *Family *Fatal Road Trip *Finding Hope *Fire and Ice *Fire In My Heart *Flames Of Love *Forget Me Not *Friend It Up *Frenemies *From A To Z *From The Begining G *GeCe At The Dance *GeCe Contest *GeCe Randomness *Girlfriend Search *Girl Talk It Up *Gunther Hessenheffer Loves CeCe Jones *Gunther Hessenheffer Must Die *Gunther and CeCe's Spolight Moment *Gunther Likes CeCe? H *Hard For Me *Having Fun In EHarmony *Heartbeat *He Knew *Hessenheffer It Up! *Holiday it up *Hot Mess It Up: The Right Way! *How Cliche I *I Am Not Falling In Love *I Can't *I Don't Kiss and Tell *I Don't Like Gunther *I Don't Love You, Do I? *I Got Everything Tonight But You *I Hesseneffer You *I've Loved You In Every Lifetime *I Love You So Much *Imperfection *It's Not Always What It Seems *I Pick Dare *I Should've Kissed You *I Think I Like You *Irresistable *I Want You Back *I Wish J *Jealous Of Being Jealous *Just A Kiss *Just A Little More Time *Just A Smile *Just The Girl *Just The Way You Are K *Kiss Kiss It Up *Kiss Me *Kissin' U L *Later *Let's Keep It As A Secret *Let Me Tell You *Letters *L I F E G U A R D *Life After *Lightning *Little One Of Their Own *Living Together *Locked in Love *Love and Hate *Love And Hate 2 *Love Birds *Love Blender It Up! *Love Is Complicated *Love It Up *Love It Up 2 *Love It Up 3 *Love is an alien language *Love Me Or Leave Me *Love The Way You Lie *Love Walls: I Think I Like You *Love You, Gunther M *Masquerade It Up *Mash It Up *Model Buddies *More than friends *My Cecelia *My Future; Find My Love *My Hero *My New Life *My One and Only *My Princess *My Sparkly Stalker N *Necklace *Never Going to be Alone *Never Realized *New School And New Relationships *No More Running O *Old Country Love *OMGoodness It's Cody Blake! *One More Time *One Step At A Time *Operation GeCe *Orange P *Partners Extravaganza *Please remember me *Pretending *Pretend It Up! *Principal It Up *Prom it up! A Shake it up fanfiction! Q R *Reality Check It Up *Romantic OneShots: Christmas & New Year *Royal Line S *Scare It Up *School For The Talented *Secret Admirer *Secrets & Lies *Set It Up *Sequin it Up! *Shake it Up, Dance it Up *Shake It Baybee *Shakin' Up Secrets *Shake It Up Secrets 2 *Shake It Up: Romance It Up *Sleepless Night *Snow It Up *Snuggling *Sparkle and Denim Jeans *Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace *Special *Spin The Bottle *Stay With Me *Sticks and Stones *Struggle For Love *SUMMER *Surprised? *Surrender T *Tainted Love *Thank You *The Beautiful Nightmare *That Was Then, This Is Now *The Best Summer Ever *The Carnival *The Challenge *The Choices We Make *The Cold Shoulder *The Ever So Exciting Adventures of GeCe *The Fall Festival *The First Cut *The GeCe Dare *The Hunt For Sviederbach *The Incident *The Love Trilogy *The Princess And I *The Revenge *The Right Moves *Think Twice Before You Touch My Girl *The Samba *The Shake It Up Chicago Mystery *TV Secrets Come True *The Tornado *The Trip That Changed Everything *The Way To Love *Totally Lost *Trials Of A Flaming Love *Twentythree U *Umbrella *Ummmm Who Knew This Would Be Awkward? *Unexpectedly *Unpredicted Love *Unspoken Feelings V W *Waltz *We Hurt And Fix Each Other; Are We Normal? *Week of Romance *Were Just Friends *Where's My First Kiss? *Whoa, Whoa, Back It Up! *Why Are You Realizing This Now? *WhyIDunit It Up *Wings Of An Angel *Wish It Up *Words *Wrong Partners X Y *You Are The Only One *You Belong With Me *You Can Only Dance As Well As Your Partner *You Da One Others *10 Things I Hate About GeCe *17 It Up *100 Themes: GeCe *365 Days Mature Fanfiction *Aren't We Too Young *As Long As You Love Me *Beauty *Ceunther? Guntce? Cether? *Double Trouble (Sequel to Secrets) *Foreign Ways *For You *I Love You, CeCe Jones *Intoxicated *Is It Possible? *I Want You To Be Mine *Just A Game 2 You? *Just These Years *one of the boys *Mouse Trap (Sequel to Foreign Ways) *No Emotion Involved *Party Time *Rival It Up *Secrets *Smooth As Eggs *The Dare *The Hangover In Paris *The Red Dress *This CANNOT Have Just Happened! *The One That Got Away *The Vampire Next Door *What should of happened